Movie Night
by Starfox225
Summary: While Thor and Jane are out on a date night, Darcy is left alone and she decides to watch a movie. When her boyfriend Ian makes an unexpected visit, she learns his secret and meets the notorious god Loki in the most unexpected manor imaginable. (Takes place following the events in Thor 2)
1. Chapter 1

Location: London, England POV: Darcy Lewis

The house was quiet and peaceful, aside from the soft hum of the television. The air was chilly and smelled of freshly popped popcorn. Most of the lights in the small house were turned off, and a small lamp in the living room was the only light was left on. The floor plan of the small house was wide and open. The entrance of the house opened up into a living room and a small study to the left of the living room. To the right of the living room was a doorway that lead to a small kitchen and an eating area. The living room contained a dark brown leather sofa, an end table with a lamp on it, a small coffee table, and a flat-screen TV sat straight across from the sofa. In the small study were two book shelves filled with books and a large round table that was covered in maps, star chats, piles of paper, and several thick books.

On the sofa sat Darcy Lewis the intern to and Jane Foster. Darcy sat on the sofa wrapped up in a plaid and with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Darcy had long wavy dark brown hair that flowed half-way down her back, and she had a set of glimmering light green eyes, which were outlined by a pair of black glasses. She was tall, slim, and good-looking. Darcy wore a gray long-sleeved blouse, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of fuzzy wool socks. Darcy was watching Star Wars: The Phantom Menace.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the front door. Setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, Darcy snatched the TV remote off of the coffee table and she paused the movie she was watching. She ripped off her blanket cocoon and then she stood up. The knocking on the door got louder as she approached the door.

"Hold on, a minute. I'm coming," shouted Darcy, as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Darcy opened the door to revel her boyfriend, Ian Boothy.

"Hello love," said Ian greeting Darcy in his adorable British accent. Darcy couldn't quite figure it out, there was something off about Ian and he had a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Ian was a bit taller than Darcy, slim, young, and handsome. He had dark brown eyes and a firm jaw line. Ian had short dark brown hair. He wore a button-down collared shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a heavy coat, and a pair of sneakers. Ian had a small smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darcy curiously with a smile.

"I just thought I could watch a movie with my girlfriend," replied Ian.

"I was just watching The Phantom Menace. Do you want some popcorn?" asked Darcy as she invited Ian inside. Ian stepped inside and shut the door behind himself.

"Of course," answered Ian, as he followed Darcy over to the sofa. Darcy flopped onto the sofa, and wrapped the thick blanket around herself. Ian sat down beside her on the sofa. He grabbed the TV remote and pressed play. Darcy leaned on Ian's shoulder, and then she grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Ian rested his arm on Darcy's shoulder. He responded with an affection smile.

One hour later…

Eventually Darcy fell asleep on Ian's shoulder. Once the movie was over, Ian turned off the television. Ian looked down at Darcy, who was fast asleep on his shoulder, and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Darcy wake up. The movie is over," whispered Ian, as he gently woke her up.

"What is it?" said Darcy sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"The movie ended so I'm gonna go," answered Ian, removing his arm from around Darcy's shoulder. Then he stood up. Darcy snapped out of her daze and she realized that Ian was leaving. Darcy shot up. She followed Ian to the door, before she could leave.

"Hey hold up," said Darcy as she dashed over to Ian.

"What?" asked Ian turning to face her just as he was about to turn the door knob. Darcy walked up to Ian and smiled sweetly.

"It's just I didn't get to say goodbye properly," said Darcy.

"And how do you do that?" asked Ian.

"Like this," said Darcy, as she grabbed the lapels of Ian's coat and pulled him for a tender kiss. Darcy's lips exploded with addictive pleasure and she could feel her heart pounding, as if it was about to burst out of her chest. Ian responded almost immediately, with a hand on Darcy's back to pull her closer and another hand running through her dark hair. His mouth was soft and his lips were warm.

After a long moment, which seemed like an eternity, Darcy pulled away. As she laid eyes on the man that she had just kissed, Darcy released a loud scream. Adrenaline surged through her veins as panic and fear consumed Darcy.

The man standing less than a foot away from her was none other than Loki the god of mischief. Loki was tall, slim, and unnaturally attractive. He had pale skin and elf-like features. Loki had sleek shaggy jet-black hair, and his eyes were bright green with a mischievous gleam that subtly hinted at his deceitful nature. He wore a black tunic, a pair of solid black pants, and hardened-leather boots. Over his tunic, Loki wore a black armored trench coat that was accented by fabric and was covered in golden amour plates.

"Loki," said Darcy with a hint of terror in her voice. She slowly stepped backward in a carefully plan to reach the study.

"Something wrong dear?" taunted Loki, while still retaining a British accent.

"What did you do to Ian?" asked Darcy distancing herself from Loki.

"Oh…..the intern. He has been dead for some time, ever since the vanquish of the dark elves," replied Loki stepping toward Darcy, while she continued to step backward. A deep desire twinkled in Loki's green eyes as he approached Darcy. With Loki focused on her, Darcy was able to guide him into the study with him realizing it. She managed to snatch her Taser off the cluttered table.

"What do you want from me?" asked Darcy hiding the Taser in her closed hand.

"I have taken notice of Thor's infatuation with mortals, so I decided to investigate," answered Loki closing in on Darcy. Taking advantage of Loki's speech, Darcy jammed the taser into Loki and then she held down the button sending electricity through Loki's body. When most would have screamed out in pain and collapsed, Loki only laughed and smiled. Surprised Darcy dropped the taser and backed away in fear.

"Do you really think that a mortal weapon could harm me?" taunted Loki, with a smirk. Darcy stared at Loki with fear in her eyes.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me," said Loki trying to reassure Darcy.

"I saw what you did in New York," hissed Darcy spitefully.

"I helped Thor save Jane Foster, did I not?" asked Loki.

"But Thor said you died," said Darcy.

"Obviously I'm alive," said Loki, as he stepped toward Darcy, closing the distance between them.

"How long have you been impersonating Ian?" asked Darcy as she tried to figure out how to escape from Loki, since he had backed her up against a bookshelf.

"About three months," replied Loki moving her closer to Darcy.

"So all the time I spent with Ian was a lie," said Darcy with a trace of disappointment in her tone.

"No dear not all," replied Loki with a gently hand on Darcy's cheek.

"Why me?" asked Darcy, allowing Loki to continue to cradle her face in his palm.

"Why not?" replied Loki kindly, with a gentle smile.

"Thor and Jane could be back any minute," said Darcy.

"We both know that's a lie," said Loki softly. He was correct because whenever Jane and Thor when out together, they usually did not return until morning.

"Now what?" asked Darcy, as Loki placed a hand on Darcy's back and he moved in close until he was so close that Darcy could feel his breath.

"That's up to you," whispered Loki. Loki pulled Darcy into him, and they shared a short passionate kiss, before Darcy broke away from Loki. As Darcy pulled away, Loki looked at her with a look sadness and longing in his eyes. Darcy walked out of the study and then she moved toward the front door. Before Darcy could place her hand on the door knob, Loki suddenly appeared in front of her. Surprised Darcy jumped back.

"What is wrong?" asked Loki.

"Look your just to forward. This is all a bit overwhelming," said Darcy crossing her arms shyly.

"I would imagine," replied Loki.

"Could we go slower?" asked Darcy.

"And what would you suggest? What ice cream?" said Loki with a hint of sarcasm.

"How about another movie?" suggested Darcy gesturing toward the sofa.

"Certainly," agreed Loki. Darcy cracked a tiny smile, and then she walked around the sofa, with Loki trailing behind her. She walked over to the TV and switched on the DVD player. Darcy did not look up as she heard Loki flop down on the sofa. After she grabbed a DVD out of the TV cabinet, Darcy put it into the disc drive, and then she joined Loki on the couch.

"What are we going to watch?" said Loki softly.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," replied Darcy, as she grabbed the TV remote and hit play.

"Good, I haven't seen that one," said Loki, as he leaned back comfortably on the couch cushion. Once she had set the remote on the coffee table, Darcy wrapped the plaid blanket around her shoulders. With Darcy's attention mainly focused on the television, she did not notice Loki as he stood up and removed his armored trench coat. He draped his coat across the arm of the sofa. When he sat back down, Loki inched closer to Darcy.

"I am a bit cold. Care if I join you?" asked Loki.

"Good ahead," said Darcy, holding out of the edge of her blanket closet to Loki. Loki took the edge of the blanket, and wrapped his arm around Darcy's shoulders. As Loki touched Darcy's shoulder, she gave Loki a disgusted glare, but Loki only gave her a small smile in response.

The couple was silent, aside from the occasional comment from Loki about the portrayal of magic in the film, for almost an hour.

"Fancy some more popcorn?" asked Loki, as a bowl of popcorn magically appeared in his hand. He offered the popcorn to Darcy.

"Where did you get that from?" said Darcy cautiously.

"I found it," answered Loki. Cautiously Darcy grabbed a handful of popcorn and began to eat.

"That's my girl," answered Loki cheerfully, as he placed the new popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

"I'm not _your _girl," said Darcy with her mouthful.

"Says the woman letting me touch her," remarked Loki with a witty tone.

"If you weren't really hot, I would probably slap you right now," said Darcy with a smirk. Loki awkwardly removed his arm from around Darcy's shoulders.

Twenty minutes later Loki noticed that Darcy's head was starting to sleepily bob.

"You can lean onto my shoulder if you want," whispered Loki softly. Darcy sleepily leaned on Loki's shoulder, and snuggled closer to Loki. He gently removed Darcy's glasses, careful to not distribute Darcy. He pulled the blanket up more around Darcy, and moved long locks of dark hair out of her face. Loki ran his finger gently along Darcy's cheek, and he softly kissed Darcy on the forehead.

"You are safe with me," whispered Loki softly in Darcy's ear. As Loki returned his gaze to the television, Darcy unconsciously snuggled up closer to Loki and he glanced down at Darcy asleep on his shoulder with a loving smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Starfox225 here! Well here is the second part of Movie Night. I hope you like it! I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I got really bored, so don't expect a third chapter. However there may I may write a third chapter. Anyways I hope you like the story and thanks for reading! Also I don't own Thor: The Dark World.** _

P.O.V: Darcy Lewis

Darcy awoke with a loud sleepy yawn. She lazily opened her light green eyes, and she noticed that the movie that had finished and the credits were rolling. Darcy began to stretch her stiff muscles. She suddenly felt her left arm brushing up against something that felt like human skin.

"Oww…that hurt, love," said a voice next to her crossly. Darcy's heart skipped a beat, as she recognized the person sitting next to her. She was curled up next to Loki the God of mischief.

"Darcy, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Loki with a hint of concern and distress. Darcy calmed down when she remembered why Loki was on the sofa next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered who you were," said Darcy calming down.

"Well that's never good," replied Loki with a smirk. A tiny smile crossed Darcy's lips.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Darcy stretching her legs. Loki wrapped his arm around Darcy's waist.

"About an hour," replied Loki.

"Do you like the movie?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, but the way those wizards use magic is nothing short of party tricks compared to what I'm capable of," said Loki bragging about his powers.

"Only you would say that," said Darcy with a sly smile.

"You have only witnessed a fraction of my abilities," said Loki with a lustful look in his green eyes.

"Then show me," taunted Darcy, as she inched closer to Loki. She could feel Loki's hand on her back pulling her into him. Loki placed a hand on Darcy's cheek. He pressed his lips into Darcy's lips. Loki's lips were soft and warm against her own lips. Darcy's lips exploded with an intense addictive enjoyable pleasure, as Loki traced Darcy's neck with his fingers and Darcy ran her fingers through Loki's pitch black hair. After a long moment, Loki pulled away and cradled her face in his palm.

"I know why Thor likes mortals so much," whispered Loki, before he leaned in for another passionate kiss. Darcy's heart started to race, as Loki repeatedly kissed her lips and his hands traced the curves of her body. Darcy reveled in Loki's affection. She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. When her lungs started to desperately scream for air, Darcy reluctantly pulled away from Loki.

"Something wrong, love?" asked Loki. He clearly wanted to continue their make out session.

"Oh…..nothing," said Darcy.

"Now where were we?" whispered Loki with a tiny smirk. Loki scooted closer to Darcy and started to lean in for another kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the front door, causing Darcy and Loki to freeze instantly. Darcy immediately withdrew her hands and awkwardly looked away.

"You need to go now!" said Darcy urgently, as she stood up. Loki stood up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe I don't want to leave," replied Loki quietly, with a clever smirk and a lustful look in his cunning glaze.

"That's Thor and Jane. If Thro sees you then he'll kill you," countered Darcy expressing concern for Darcy.

"Well, we'll have to do this again sometime, but next time let's go this at my place," said Loki.

"It's a date," replied Darcy.

"Well I should be going," said Loki. Darcy smiled and then she quickly gave him a short farewell kiss. She fought the desire to leap into his arms.

"Bye," said Darcy crossing her arms. Loki only smiled, as she turned away to answer the door.

"Loki, wait," she said, but when she looked all traces of Loki had vanished including his coat which had previously had been draped across the arm of the sofa.

With Loki gone, Darcy opened up the front door. Standing outside was Thor and Jane. Thor was a tall muscular man with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and a thin beard along his strong jaw line. Jane was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair.

"Darcy, are you alright? Your face is red," asked Jane.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Darcy. She secretly smiled to herself, as she thought of Loki.


End file.
